harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wizarding World (Website)
Bei Wizarding World handelt es sich um eine Website, die unter der URL wizardingworld.com aufrufbar ist. Die Website ersetzte im Jahr 2019 Pottermore und übernahm die Inhalte der alten Website, um sie neu aufzubereiten. Zusammen mit der gleichnamigen App soll die Fans von Harry Potter und von Phantastische Tierwesen in Zukunft digital begleiten. Offizielle Website Geschichte Pottermore 2012 - 2015 thumb|275px|Das alte Pottermore-Logo Am 31. Juli 2011 wurde erstmals eine offizielle Website mit dem Titel „Pottermore“ angekündigt. Im selben Jahr begann die Beta-Testphase für wenige auserwählte Nutzer, bis es dann am 14. April 2012 zur offiziellen Veröffentlichung kam. J. K. Rowling selbst wirkte aktiv an der Website mit und schrieb mehrere exklusive Texte, durch welche die Informationen rund um ihre Welt erweitert wurden. Damals gab es eine große Interaktion zwischen den Nutzern, die durch Kommentare und Ähnliches kommunizieren konnten. Es war möglich, einzelne Kapitel der sieben Harry Potter-Bücher in interaktiven „Momenten“ zu erleben. Des Weiteren hatte man die Möglichkeit sich vom Sprechenden Hut in ein Hogwarts-Haus einteilen zu lassen, für welches man, durch das Brauen von Zaubertränken oder dem Erlernen von Zaubersprüchen, Hauspunkte sammeln konnte. Pottermore 2015 - 2019 thumb|264x264px|Das spätere Pottermore-Logo, geschrieben mit J. K. Rowlings Handschrift Am 22. September 2015 wurde das bisherige Pottermore vollkommen neu gestaltet, nachdem bereits vorher die Interaktionen zwischen den Nutzern größtenteils gesperrt wurden. Es gab nun nur noch wenige interaktive Erfahrungen auf der Website, welche nun einen Fokus auf schriftliche Artikel legte. Neben der Einteilung in ein Hogwarts-Haus wurden später ähnliche Funktionen hinzugefügt, wie für den Zauberstab, den Patronus und das Ilvermorny-Haus. Die Texte von J. K. Rowling sind weiterhin aufrufbar und teilweise wurden auch weitere Informationen von ihr herausgegeben. Am 1. September 2017 wurde außerdem ein 3D-Modell von Hogwarts mit dem Hogwarts-Quidditchfeld und dem Verbotenen Wald veröffentlicht, welches in einem Rundflug erkundet werden konnte. Wizarding World (2019 - Heute) Im Mai 2019 wurde im Rahmen des neuen Joint Venture Wizarding World Digital eine neue Website unter dem Namen „Wizarding World“ veröffentlicht. In den folgenden Monaten wurden die Artikel und Features von Pottermore zu der neuen Website geleitet. Außerdem wurde zusätzlich zu der Website eine offizielle App veröffentlicht. Am Anfang Oktober 2019 kam es dann zum endgültigen Ende von Pottermore. Die meisten alten Features von Pottermore sind nun neu aufbereitet auffindbar. Artikel und Quizze Die Website stellt ihren Nutzern regelmäßig neue Artikel zur Verfügung. Darin werden beispielsweise Neuigkeiten oder Ankündigungen präsentiert. Weiterhin werden Artikel zusammengestellt, welche ein spezielles Thema aus der Magischen Welt ansprechen und analysieren. Außerdem werden den Nutzern immer wieder neue Quizze zur Verfügung gestellt, welche sich meist einem Charakter oder einer Örtlichkeit widmet.[https://www.wizardingworld.com/news News auf Wizarding World][https://www.wizardingworld.com/features Features auf Wizarding World][https://www.wizardingworld.com/quiz Quizzes auf Wizarding World] Funktionen Wizarding Passport Der Wizarding Passport ist ein Feature, das es Nutzern erlaubt, ihre persönliche Identität in der Magischen Welt festzulegen. Diese setzt sich aus dem Hogwarts-Haus, dem Zauberstab und dem Patronus zusammen, welche allesamt durch Auswahlfragen festgelegt werden. Zusätzlich wählt man 6 „Wizarding Favourites“ aus den Kategorien „Charaktere“, „Zaubertränke & Zaubersprüche“, „Orte & Transport“, „Tierwesen & Zauberwesen“, „Quidditch-Teams“ und „Objekte & Nahrung“. J. K. Rowling Archive Das J. K. Rowling Archive enthält mehrere Original-Texte von J. K. Rowling, die sie einst für die Website Pottermore schrieb.[https://www.wizardingworld.com/writing-by-jk-rowling J.K. Rowling Originals auf Wizarding World] Liste der Artikel von Rowling: *Alchemy *Azkaban *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Boggart *Castelobruxo *Cauldrons *Celestina Warbeck *Chamber of Secrets *Clothing *Cokeworth *Colours *Dementors and Chocolate *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy *Durmstrang Institute *Extension Charms *Familiars *Firebolt *Floopowder *Florean Fortescue *Ghost Plots *Ghosts *Gilderoy Lockhart *Gobstones *Hatstall *History of Magic in North Amerika **Vierzehntes Jahrhundert - Siebzehntes Jahrhundert **Siebzehntes Jahrhundert und später **Rappaports Gesetz **Das Magische Amerika der 1920er *Hogwarts Ghosts *Hogwarts Portraits *Hogwarts School Subjects *Hufflepuff Common Room *Illness and Disability *Ilvermorny-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei *Inferi *King's Cross Station *Mahoutokoro *Marge Dursley *Measurements *Ministers for Magic *Mr Ollivander *Naming Seers *Nicolas Flamel *Number Four, Privet Drive *Order of Merlin *Owls *Patronus Charm *Peeves *Pensieve *Platform Nine and Three-Quarters *Polyjuice Potion *Portkeys *Potions *Professor Kettleburn *Professor McGonagall *Professor Quirrell *Pure-Blood *Quidditch World Cup 2014 **History of the Quidditch World Cup **Daily Prophets reports **Final live report *Remus Lupin *Scottish Rugby *Secret Keeper *Sir Cadogan *Sybill Trelawney *Toads *Technology *Time-Turner *The Floo Network *The Daily Prophet *The Great Lake *The Hogwarts Express *The Leaky Cauldron *The Knight Bus *Magischer Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika (MACUSA) *The Malfoy family *The Mirror of Erised *The Original Forty *The Philosopher's Stone *The Potters *The Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance *The Sorting Hat *Thestrals *The Sword of Gryffindor *Vampires *Vernon & Petunia Dursley *Wand Cores *Wand Lenghts & Flexibility *Wand Woods *Werewolves *Wizarding Schools Offizieller Fan Club Wizarding World Gold Bei Wizarding World Gold handelt es sich um ein kostenpflichtiges jährliches Abonnement als Ergänzung zur Website. Zur Zeit ist es lediglich für die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und das Vereinigte Königreich verfügbar. Die Abonnenten bekommen hauptsächlich Kostenvorteile für Merchandise und Besuche in Themenparks.[https://www.wizardingworld.com/about-gold Wizarding World Gold auf Wizarding World] Liste der Vorteile: * Keys and Curios (Ein persönliches Journal als Willkommensgeschenk) * Sammelbare Anstecknadeln * Kostenloser Zugriff auf alle 7 Harry Potter-Ebooks (Abrufbar über die Wizarding World App) * Wizarding World Originals (Videoclipreihe über verschiedene Themen aus der magischen Welt) * Exklusive Events (Veranstaltungen in Themenparks) * Kostenvorteile (Für mehrere Shops) * Vorrangige Buchungen (Für das Theaterstück Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind oder die Warner Bros. Studio Tour - The Making of Harry Potter) * Früherer Zugriff auf Merchandise-Artikel Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Wizarding World (website) es:Pottermore fr:Site officiel du Wizarding World ja:ポッターモア no:Pottermore pl:Pottermore pt-br:Pottermore ru:Pottermore Kategorie:Medien (Reale Welt)